The Burning
by TopHatGirl
Summary: Kindergoth is now in highschool with a new alias, Shift. But the douch-y vampire kids are back, and no one knows why. He must stop this. But with all of his friends, er, allies in darkness, graduated, he must turn to an unexpected Canadian  boy...
1. Prologue

He isn't the 'Kindergoth or 'Midget' or 'Who the hell was that goth kid who flipped us off?' anymore. He's in high school now. If you were wondering, his real name is Charlie. But how lame is that? Call him Shift now.

All of his allies of the darkness and shadows have graduated. You know them as Curly Goth, Red Goth, or Girl Goth. They called her Henrietta sometimes. Sure, Shift has gotten a few clueless mortals to join the Goths, but it's pretty much just him now.

But now there's a problem with being a loner. He knew that as soon as he saw the first glint of plastic fangs.

Shit.

He couldn't do this on his own.

**Disclaimer: I really hate doing this. You know I don't own the awesomeness of South Park. Matt and Trey own it.**

**A/N: Like it so far? This is just the prologue, I guess. Review, and I might finish this. **


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

KinderGoth 'Shift' Hunter was smoking behind the high school during lunch. A few cheerleaders inhaled the second hand smoke, and went off to their prissy Justin Timberlake albums. It was a regular day. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the wall. The sunlight was killing him. That Canadian jock debate team kid Ike Brofloski was napping on the steps nearby. All was normal.

Until he saw it.

A kid. Medium hight. Dyed black hair with purple tinged ends. Shirt with a moon symbol on it. Weird belts and bracelets. And…

And…

And…

A glint of plastic fangs in her teeth. Drinking clamato juice.

Shift froze. "Oh…sh-"

More douchy vampire kids joined her, chanting and crap. He banged his head against the wall.

"Vampire kids!" he said to himself. No. NO. .

Ike had stirred from his sleep. He sat up, and saw that jerk goth kid banging his head against the wall. What the hell is he doing? Ike thought. He didn't hate that Shift kid, but he was really…weird. He looked around, and saw it too. The fangs. No. Not again. He had only been a kindergartener when the first vampire kids were here, but it was still hell.

Shift and Ike met each other's eyes.

Were they agreeing on something? The jock and the goth?

Yes.

They both knew it.

They couldn't let those douche-y vampire kids come freaking back.

**A/N: So, yeah. Had to have a new name for KinderGoth. **


	3. Chapter 2: Ding Dong Conformity

A/N: Yay! Finally got some goddamn reviews. Okay, so I MIGHT have a romance between them? Not sure? Would you guys want that? Also, this chapter is from Ike's POV.

You are so not doing this. No. Don't do it. Don't sit next to the goth kid at lunch. Don't…

"Hey," I said, sitting across from Shift. He barely glanced up, still not eating his lunch.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know why." My eyes flicker to the table of…sigh…vampire kids.

Shift sighs. "Goddamn vamps. Drinking freaking clamato juice."

I takes a bite of my apple. "What is up with that? This generation hasn't even heard of 'Twilight'."

Shift shrugs. "Whenever I call someone a Justin Timberlake wanna bee they just give me blank stares."

I snuck another glance. "We need to stop this."

Shift looked up. "We? We? Who would think I would want to be with a jock wannabee like yourself?"

"Who would want to live in a world with those stupid vampire kids?" I shot back.

"…"

"So?"

"…"

"Just help me get rid of those freaks."

"…Fine," he said.

"Thank you. My place. Four o'clock."

Shift went back to his untouched plate. "I might be there, and I might not."

(Later)

I opened up the door, expecting the house to be empty. Mom had that Jewish yoga class (what's the difference between a Jewish yoga class and a regular one?) and Dad worked late tonight. I went into the kitchen, and Kyle was already there.

"Ike!" Kyle said, ruffling my hair. I pushed him away.

"Hey, Kyle. I thought you were taking a semester in France with Stan." Kyle was different when he went to college. He came out, meaning he revealed he was gay, started straightening his hair, and partied all of the time.

"Yeah, but we realized that the cost would be too much. But we are road tripping up to California for winter break."

"Who goes to California during the winter?" I asked.

"Anybody. It's way warmer than Colorado."

"Whatever. I have a…" Friend? Ally? Goth kid? "friend coming over later."

"A girlfriend?" Kyle asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. It's a dude, and we're just friends." Not even that.

"What's his name? Maybe I dated his sister when I still went for girls. Or his brother when Stan went to another college for the first year."

"Ew. And it's Shift."

"Shift? Doesn't sound like a real name."

"Yeah, well we had to stop calling him Kindergoth when he got out of kindergarten."

Kyle froze, clutching the root beer he had gotten out of the fridge. "Kindergoth? Part of that goth group with Henrietta and those other guys?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?"

"Stan used to be apart of that stupid Goth club when Wendy broke up with them." He got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Who would've guessed that just a decade later he would be with ME?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to listen to your 'how we both decided we were gay!' story. It's boring and lame."

Kyle huffed. "Whatever, dude. I still have to go get Cartman from anger management."

"'Kay. Bye, Kyle."

He left, and I felt somewhat relieved. I love my brother, and I'm not a homophobe, but his obnoxious hopeless romantic thing he's started when he got into college is annoying. Besides, I don't even know if I'm gay or not. Never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. Not planning on having one soon, either.

Ding. Dong.

I went to the door.

"I hate your doorbell," a voice came from outside the door. "It's just comforming to other doorbells.

I sighed, and opened the door. "Hey, Shift."

"Hello," he said, looking very dark.

"Come on, my room's this way."

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 3: Turn It Off

A/N: KINDERGOTH IS HARDCORE GOTH TO HIS GOTH PEERS APPARENTLY. Sweet. I loved that episode. How _ is mysterion! Was totally not expectin that! I won't say though, because it's a spoiler.

Stupid Disclaimer: South park obviously isn't owned by me. Do I even have to say that? Also, Mika's song Lollipop is owned by that god named, Mika.

I am in a torture session. No. Wrong. Torture would give me pleasure. This is like being ear fucked by Miley Cyrus and Justin-Friggin-Bieber while hugging a Care Bear. His room is so stereotypical I want to vomit all over his Roger Federer poster. Race car pictures. Soccer balls. At least no porno mags.

"I hate your room," I say. He snorts.

"Deal with it. It's my mom's creation. She wanted me to be more normal."

"You couldn't get any more normal and cliché."

"Oh yeah? I wanted to be a fashion designer when I was eleven."

"Gay."

"Totally. So my mom entered me into soccer."

I didn't really give a fuck. I pulled out a cigarette, but paused before lighting it. "Does polly prissy pants care if I light one up?" Like I cared if he objected.

"Go ahead. Just don't use my carpet as an ash tray."

Right as he says that, I tap my ashes to the floor.

"So, what's the almighty plan?" I ask him.

He takes out an oversized piece of paper from his closet, and starts mapping(?)out something.

"What are you doing?"

"Mapping out our enemy." Lame-O. He starts drawing each individual recently turned vampire kid, along with their (real) name, not vampire one, and their status. Status as in, Prep, Jock, Nerd, etc. I hate labels, but I use them all the time. How hypocritical and non conforming. I take another drag of my cig. He continues to draw each individual item that the vamps have worn, and analyzing them-where could they get it, what generation is it from, etc. All in all, a very anal map out.

"There."

I drop some more ashes on his map thing. "Dude. Perfectionism, much?"

"Do YOU want to have the school overrun by vampires?"

"What. Ever."

Ike rolled his eyes, and logs on to his computer, typing into Yahoogle (Yahoo! And Google had recently combined) and writes 'Hot Topics in South Park, Colorado.' It said nothing about any new stores opening. Instead had a link to HELLO KITTY PUNK ART DOT COM with many explanation marks after that. We did not click that link.

There was silence while Ike researched, clicked, and wrote. I got really bored, sitting on his bed, staring up at the white roof.

"Put on some music," I said.

"I won't put on screamo or death metal," he said. I sighed.

"Just fill up the silence."

He smirked, and went to iTunes. He pressed play on a random song.

"SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLIPOP," The song burst out. I went completely pale.

"What…is…this?" I asked in horror.

He laughed. "It's Mika. The high pitched bisexual guy with curly hair."

"I hate it."

"I know."

"Turn. It. Off."

"NEVER!"

"Do it!"

Ike ignored me, and sang along. "SUCKING TOO HARD ON YOUR LOLLIPOP, OH LOVE'S GONNA GET YA DOWN!"

"You're a jock! On the debate team! You're not supposed to listen to Mika!" I screeched in protest.

"I know," he said. "But I guess I'm NON CONFORMING!" He winked. I ground my teeth up in anger.

"Turn it off!"

"You know you love it!" He says, grinning like crazy.

"Fuck. You!"

"Never!"

This argument goes on, him laughing like crazy, me getting angrier by the second, until the song ends and some other classic rock song goes on.

"Can we get to work on those douche vamps now?" I ask.

"Fine, fine. Let's get to work."

I flipped him off, but my foot was still tapping to goddamn Mika. Slit my throat so crimson blood runs clearly down my throat.


	5. Chapter 4: Manipulating Is Just So Easy

**A/N: I know, I know. I've not been making very long chapters. Well, I'm going to keep making longer chapters as soon as I get a vote: Romantic or not romantic? Review and say if you want a relationship between them. Ike POV. **

**A/N2(this a/n is more important): Am I allowed to say 'fuck' in a T? Because, I don't care if you don't care. But if it makes you uncomfortable and/or it will get me banned, please tell me. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: If 9 in. nails belonged to me, then I would kill myself, because I hate that band. **

I bit on the eraser of my pencil. "We need to talk to one of these vamps."

Shift snorted. "Yeah? How?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? You're a hardcore goth kid who tortures himself, and you don't know how to get info from a vampire kid?"

He flips me off. "Just kidnap him. Do you have a car?"

"No." I was still trying to pass the test.

"Well, I do," he said, flipping a driver's license to me.

"Really? Flipping off the camera in an ID picture? That's going to give off a bad first impression to the cops."

"Like I give a fuck. Let the coppers think they can control me to be conformist like the rest of the goddamn world."

I sigh. "Whatever. You have a car?"

"I made my mom give me hers."

"No one cares. You want to see if any of those kids are at the diner?"

"Sure. Fine. Goddamn."

(Shift's POV)

I stick the keys, and turn it. The car roars to life. Ike gets in the passenger side, and buckles the goddamn seatbelt. Seriously? I give him my best you-gotta-be-kidding-me face, and back out of the driveway.

"Be back by midnight!" My mom yells from the front door.

"I'll be back whenever I feel like it!" I shout back. Ike rolls his eyes. I flip him off. We drive for a while. My arm hangs out the window, cigarette dangling loose from my fingers. The sky is an inky black, like my heart. I close my eyes briefly, imagining how I could be. Goth. Dark. Soulless, yet epic.

"Hey! Watch the road!" Ike shouts, and I'm shot back into goddamn reality. I sigh.

"Get the nine inch nails cd out of my cd case and put it in there," I say.

"I hate nine inch nails."

"And I hate Mika. Put it in," I say forcefully. It's his turn to flip me off, and he puts the cd in. Everyday Is Exactly The Same comes on. I drum my fingers against the wheel. Ike glowers. We pull up to the diner, and I shut off the music. The waitress greets us with an eyeroll and a sigh.

"Shove it, bitch. We're not here to order anything," I say to the waitress.

"Sorry about him," Ike apologizes for me. "He's...not well."

The waitress nodded. "Hon, I've dealt with him and his friends for a decade. I'm used to it." Ike just nodded. I smirked.

I peered around for the vamps. "There they are. Drinking orange juice," I say. Ike winks.

"Leave this to me." What is he doing?

(Ike's POV)

I ruffle my hair about, try to tighten my shirt to make my muscles visible, and approach one of the vamp girls at the table, and sniff her.

"Oh..." I moan. She stares at me.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm sorry..." I apologize. "It's just...you're scent...so intoxicating." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shift try o hold back laughs.

"Oh. That's okay," she says quickly. I take a little sniff again.

"I can't!" I mutter to myself, but make sure she can hear me. I grit my teeth like I'm trying to hold myself back. "She's so..."

The girl vamp, who's name is Luna, whom I learned from her friends. Ten bucks it's a fake name. I smile, trying to be as gorgeous as I know I am.

"Hey, I know this may sound weird, but..." I smell again. "Can you come take a walk with me?"

"H-how do I know you won't hurt me?"

"After years of practice, I've shown resistance," I say, smirking. She nods, lost in my eyes.

"Okay," she whispers. I lead her out to the parking lot, Shift following silently and unnoticeably behind. When we get there, I turn to face her. I slowly brush a hair out of her face. She shivers.

"You're so beautiful..." I whisper. I make a subtle sign to Shift, and while Luna here is staring at me with love and crap, Shift grabs her from behind, and covers her mouth. She tries to resist, but shift Is surprisingly strong.

"Got her," Shift says. I lean in to Luna's face, like I'm about to kiss her. Except Shift has his hand over her mouth.

"Hey, Luna," I say, chuckling. "I'm a vampire!"

Then we shove the girl into trunk of the car, locking it, Shift and I laughing maniacally.

**A/N3: If you didn't get that whole scene with Ike trying to seduce the girl Luna, you've probably never seen the Edward character from Twilight, and that's a good thing. **


	6. Chapter 5: Mere Child's Stories

**A/N(gonna be a long one): YAY. See how I'm updating so fast? That's what happens when I get so many reviews! Squeal! Er...Ahem. I mean. Goth. Darkness. Black. Okay. So, thanks to one of my reviewers who reminded me who I was writing to: a south park fan audience. So...fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Phew. Feels good. I got many votes for romance, and many for friendship. I have a solution, though that will (hopefully) please everyone. I have some advice for my readers. I will throw in some 'foreshadowing' and a couple of red herrings regarding their relationship. You won't be able to tell which is which. Or maybe I'm just telling you this so you'll think the opposite of what you should be thinking! Or maybe right is left and left is a manbearpig! Oh how cruel and confusing I am! **_To make it simple: Do not assume, shan't predict, never infer, and don't guess. Just read. Big breath. Okay. That's all. _

**Disclaimer: The book that is Phantom's Tollbooth and everything in it is not owned by me. **

(Shift's POV)

"That was perfectly executed," I say.

"Was...that a compliment?" Ike asks. I roll my eyes, and, yes, flipped him off.

There's a muffled banging and pounding in the back. We ignore it.

"Cigarette?" I ask, pulling out a cancer stick. I can see him seriously consider it.

"I'd rather have a cigar, see," he says. I snort, and take another drag.

"You are so lame," I say.

"Yeah, says the guy who wears guyliner."

"You would if it came in pink, fag," I say. Ike flinches.

And...I regret what I said. "I-I-I" I stutter. What is happening to me?

"You think I'm a fag?" he asks.

"Well, are you?" The regret goes away, and I flick some ashes at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ike says, a little loudly. "My brother's a fag, my mom wants me to be the straight one. But maybe I'm like you. Nonconforming. Maybe I'm goddamn bi. Don't know, don't want to know."

We sit in silence for a while.

(Ike's POV)

Oh god. Why did I say all of that? Why do I fucking ramble all the time? Now he thinks I'm the confused shit head. But that's true, though. I have no fucking clue what my fucking sexual preference is. I mean, I've never been kissed(a/n: couldn't resist, and only glee fans will get it), so how am I supposed to know who I like or don't like? Man, this silence is getting uncomfortable. Is it hot in here? Are the walls closing in? I mean, the walls of the car. Cars don't have like, actual walls. Do I look panicked? Am I handsome? I mean, that Luna girl certainly was willing to follow me into a dark parking lot. Am I being too over analyzing? I mean, I mean, I mean...

"We're here," Shift says, breaking the mini freak out.

"Where is here?" I ask, looking out the window. Endless amounts of dirt. Road still going on. A stretch of empty land. Creepy...yet perfect. Shift never answers me, just gets out of the car. I follow him. He pops open the trunk. Luna, never been tied up, leaps out and attempts to choke (?) Shift. It's really a pathetic try. Shift is (I'm still shocked about this) much stronger, and easily brings both of her arms together.

"Now, now. Be a good little girl and obey," he says, and a shiver runs down her back. Shift exchanges a glance with me. For some reason, I know it means 'Be as creepy and terrifying as possible. Vamps are used to seeing the good inside everyone. Try to play off that'. I nod.

"Hey, sweetheart," I say, smiling as wide as I can.

"What?" Luna spats.

"I'm not a vampire." I stroke my finger down her sweaty neck. "I'm someone who you do_ not _want to get angry."

"What do you want?" she demands.

Shift tsks. "No manners at all." He pulls out a switchblade. "We need information."

Luna shivers. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"WHO IS MAKING THESE VAMPIRES?" I shout. The yell runs across the emptiness. It makes me laugh inside knowing that no one can hear us. Wow, I'm even creeping myself out.

Luna bites her lip with her plastic fang. "I really don't know. They just take us somewhere, show us a bunch of movies and images, give us lectures about vampires, do wardrobe, then send us off."

"Who are the 'they' you speak of?" Shift asks.

"The Senses Taker and the Humbug," she says.

Wait...

"Who the hell is that?" Shift asks.

Wait a second...

"I don't know!"

I got it! "That's from a book called The Phantom Tollbooth," I say.

"What?" Luna and Shift say at the same time. I sigh.

"It's a children's book. Sort of. The lands of Dictionopolis and Digitopolis, or the letters and numbers. Humbug was the bug that was always wrong. The Senses Taker is a demon that wastes time, asks useless questions, and can take away senses. Though I don't know why anyone would take names from a children's book."

"There wasn't a bug or a demon. Just two people. One guy with longish dyed black hair, fake fangs, and black rings under his eyes. A girl too, with black and purple hair, fake fangs."

"How old were they?" I asked.

"Uh...they looked like they were 19!"

"What nineteen year old vampire douches would say they're characters from a children's book..." I think.

(Shift's POV)

"Vampir," I say.

"Who?" Ike asks.

"Vampir. He was one of the main vampire kids. The leader. Total douche. He must've gotten a recruit, and tried to make more vampire kids."

"But why would he say he was someone from a children's book?" Ike asks. I shrug.

"No clue. Maybe they're just trying to cover up the tracks."

Luna tried to make a run for it. Shift grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back. "We're not done with you, vamp girl. What was this place like, and what did he show you?"

Luna gulped. "It had black walls and emo music and lots of posters and studded belts, hair dye, and cheap jewelery. It was huge. He took us to a back room and showed us Twilight and True Blood and Vampire Diaries."

I hmmmd. "It sounds exactly like Hot Topic."

"But there isn't a big Hot Topic. Anywhere," Ike says.

"Yeah there is," I say. "It was supposed to be huge and everyone would come there, but they thought that wouldn't be cool and douchy and mysterious enough. So they built it underground, where not many people could find it."

"And where is this underground Hot Fucking Topic?"

"Middle Park."


	7. Chapter 6: Hating Just Knowing

**A/N: I love KinderGoth and everything, best of all, but Curly Goth is who I want as my best friend. He just seems cool and laid back and awesome. Oh, and I know that most of you believe the names are 'Georgie, Dylan, and Evan' for the goth boys, but I searched it up, and that was made up by a fan, not actual South Park, so I won't use those names. **

(Ike POV)

"Two hundred and thirty-two miles to Middle Park. If we go at a steady pace at 60 miles an hour...we'll be there in roughly 10.5 hours if traffic is light and we don't stop, which is unlikely, so I'll say about 11 ½ hours." Shift figured that out in about ten seconds.

"Dude!" I exclaim. "You're good at math?"

"Yeah. I'm also good at writing poetry, dancing, and nonconforming," Shift said. Then his cell phne rang with some shitty goth band playing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

(Shift POV)

"I'm returning your call." I sigh with relief. It's the crow. The leader. Curly Goth, some called him. He was like my big brother to me, but I'd never tell him that. Always saving my ass.

"Crow, thank god."

"It's not really Crow now. I'm just Parker." He gruffs, and I hear him inhale a cigarette. I gasp.

"Have you gone to the light side?" I ask.

"No. I just think aliases are kind of high school and juvenile. I still hate fucking life, I still never conform. Parker is my last name, so that's not conforming as much. So shut the hell up, Charlie," he said. I ground my teeth together.

"Don't ever call me that!" I snap.

"Whatever." Drag of cigarette. "Why'd you call?"

"Vamps. They're back." I'm vaguely aware of Ike watching me with wary eyes. I know the volume is really loud on my phone, and everything else is silent, so he can probably hear every word.

"What? That's impossible. We burned down Hot Topic."

"There's been kidnappings of preppy A kids, taking them to Super Hot Topic, that underground one. We've been thinking Vampir is behind it."

"Wait...we?" Crow...er...Parker asks. "Who's 'we'?"

"Uh..." I sideways glance at Ike. "Me and Ike," I say quickly.

Pause. "Ike...Ike...Ike Brofloski?

"Yeah..."

"That faggy jock kid who has an even faggier brother?" Ike flinch. It's my time to pause. Oh, god. That's right. We would all call him the faggy jock kid. Oh god. We aren't homophobes, far from it. Scar, or Red Goth, and Parker have been making out behind Denny's for years. Not really gay, just, well, who the fuck cares? Ahhhh! What's going on here! Why should I care what the fuck Ike thinks?

"Yeah that one. Whatever. Just what should we do about the vamps?" I ask. Ike's now remorse, looking out the window. Shit. I sigh.

"Well, remember what vamps are afraid of: actual rebellion, aka smoking, drinking, etc, cutting, fucking terrifying people, ugly people, unique music. That's all."

"Well, that was a big help."

"Fuck you."

"Bye, CROW!" I hang up, and turn my head to Ike.

"I'm sorry..." Am I _apologizing? _Fuck.

Ike shrugs. "W-whatever."

I nod, and turn my eyes back on the road.

(Ike's POV)

The faggy jock kid with an even faggier brother, huh?

Well, fuck.

Fuck.

I'll say it again.

FUCK.

_FUCK._

I hate myself.

I hate how everyone thinks I'm a fag.

I hate my brother because he is a fag.

I hate how I don't even know if I'm a fag.

I hate Shift for thinking I'm a fag like everyone else. What a conformist bastard.

I hate that word. Fag.

I hate how I'm a fucking fag, apparently.

I hate how my mother made me be normal.

I hate how much I want to be a nonconforming goth.

I hate how normal I am.

I hate that I'm a fag.

Wait...what?

(Shift's POV)

I hate how Ike thinks I'm a douche.

I hate how I am a douche.

I hate how I care what fucking Ike thinks.

I hate that I'm here.

I hate Parker for making Ike feel bad.

I hate that Ike feels bad.

I hate that word. Fag.

I hate how I think Ike's a fag, just like everyone else. I'm such a conforming bastard.

I hate how I can't seem to manage to say I'm sorry, for real. To Ike. About what a jerk I am.

Okay, I'll say it. No, I can't. Why should I care? I twist my naturally(the only one in the goths who has natural) black hair. I bite my lip.

"Ike, I...I..."

He looks up. "Yeah?"

I sigh. "We're here."

**A/N: I know exactly what you're doing. Infering! Predicting! Guessing! No! Stop! Don't do it! Just read! **


	8. Chapter 7: Poetry And Another Call

**A/N: Sorry long time no update. I've been on vacation and writing glee-all of my southpark reviewers shutter-fanfics. Also, every time I post a new chapter, I get a bunch of story alerts and favorites, but only 2 reviews! What's up with that? So I'm going to torture you with a filler short chapter! Mwahahaha. I'm not out of ideas! I just don't know how to put my ideas into words? But if I get 3 reviews or more for this chapter, there is going to be longer and (hopefully) more satisfying chapter up soon. Ish. :D**

**And yes, the poem in here is written by me. **

**Disclaimer: Oh man, I like glee and some katy perry. I'm sure every South Park fan is wanting to murder me. But then you wouldn't get another chapter. So ha, I'll mention all of those things as often as I can. And I don't even own them ;) **

**(Ike POV)**

"You said it would be 10.5 hours," I say.

"I was just saying that so you would stop staring at me."

"So..."

"We're not here."

"Bastard."

Shift smirks. "My mother certainly thinks so."

I look out the window. "Angst?"

"Of course. Every goth kid needs angst. My tale is tragic. Unfortunately, I'm not a total dick about it, and I never obsess and write dark poems about it. Well, only one." His eyes are mischievous.

"Can I hear it?" I ask. I'm more of a Hemmingway person, but poems are okay. Besides, it's a full moon outside. The endless stretches of dirt are very calm. Perfect poetry weather.

"Well, here it goes:

_My mother. Her heart was loving. She held everyone close. _

_But someone barged through,_

_my mother's barrier,_

_tempted her,_

_deceived her,_

_hissed his tongue into her mouth,_

_covered her with the darkness,_

_and formed the spawn that is I. _

_Devil child._

_Bastard child. _

_Never to be loved again._

_Filled with bleak._

_Ready to burst._

_And fill the world_

_with the hate_

_my mother_

_never had."_

His eyes were wet. That was not goth style poetry. That was pure inner turmoil. Self Vs. Self. Tragedy. Problems. Goth, was about hated, and passion, and giving in. His was about resistance. The resistance he couldn't get.

I respond to his poem by placing my hand on top of the one he had on the shift. The gear, not the name. He bit his lip. Maybe it was a cheesy moment. Or maybe it was when I knew Shift was not such a devilish bastard, like the Shift in his poem.

"I hate you," Shift whispered.

"No you don't," I say with a smile. I take my hand away. "You're a damn good poet, but you're not a hater."

"Whatever," he grumbles.

"Radio?"

"Turn on whatever you want."

I smirk, and press the button. Katy Perry's Firework comes on.

"As you shoot across the sky..." Shift sings along. "Come on let your colors burst..."

I stare at him. "That's Katy Perry."

It's Shift turn to smirk. "Hey, a goth listening to Katy Perry is about as nonconforming as it gets, hmm?" I laugh, and I join in on the chorus.

"'CUZ BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK!" we burst out. Oh, man. Everything that has happened in the past hour has been forgotten. Now all we can do is pretend to be embarrassed about the fact that we're guys who listen to Katy Perry.

(Shift's POV)

About two hours later, Ike is sleeping peacefully. And I'm driving my myself. I'm half tempted to pop in Glee: The Music Vol. 1 in and turn on Don't Stop Believin' really loud. But then I learned he talks in his sleep.

"No, mommy, I don't wanna go to baseball camp..." he mutters. What a freak. I laugh out loud then. I've been laughing a lot lately. I'm a fucking freak. While I think about everything, I plan. How the hell are two people supposed to take down an ultra hot topic? Those guys have ways.

"_I...can't DIE." _Those words. Why did those words pop into my head? Where have I heard that? That must've been way back when...

When I was Kindergoth.

I dig into Ike's pocket, and take out his cell, intruding on his contact list. Aha! There! I press 'send'. The phone starts ringing.

"What the fuck it's 1 in the morning Ike. You never call me!" A gruffed voice says.

"It's not Ike. Kenny McCormick? I need to talk to you about something that happened ten years ago..."


	9. Chapter 8: Sleep Deprivation

**A/N: (You absolutely do not have to read this AN, there's nothing important, just a rant)I, honestly, do not like OC stories. I get when you have to introduce an OC to keep the plot going (Luna, for example) but when you create an OC and make the whole story based off of him/her, then it's annoying. Because (mostly) the OC is based off of the author, and the OC falls in love with one of the actual characters from the fandom. It's pretty much just them playing out their own fantasies. It pretty much defeats the whole point of fanfiction. Anyways, that's just my opinion. I'm sure there's some strong opinions about this too, either with me or against me. But just be warned, if you want to post your opinion, get ready for a heated debate. A debate, not a bitchy argument. That's all. Now let's read some goddamn fiction. **

(Ike's POV)

The ferocious 'SHIT!' Shift shouts an hour later is what startles me from my dream that I am asleep. My head pounds like a hangover, and I slowly sit up in the cramped car space, hoping that the only reason he's cursing is that one of his stupid goth band CDs broke. One can only hope.

"What?" I grumble.

"I'm broke and the tank is empty." My eyes fully open, and I realize that we're at a gas station. Civilization. Endless stretches of nothing is the most annoying thing ever. I sigh, and pull out my well worn wallet from my back pocket. I pull out my debit card, and throw it at him, hoping to get back to sleep.

"Here."

"How did you earn money?" he asks. I sigh again. Nosy Shift prevents me from sleep yet again.

"My mom gives me a twenty every time I win a football game, go out with a girl, or do anything that's remotely male."

"What a bitch."

I snort. "Like I care. I have a thousand dollars on my card right now, and a thousand more in my college fund."

"Whoa." He takes out a cigarette, and is about to light it until I smack it out of his hand.

"WE'RE AT A FUCKING GAS STATION!" I screech. He's probably tired too, as his face slowly realizes what an idiot he would've been. He swears again, and gets out of the car, money in hand. His purple lipstick is smeared, and the dark rims under his eyes are darker. Goddamn, he's been driving all night, hasn't he? I check my digital watch. 5:23 am. Holy shit. I get out of the car.

"I'm driving the rest of the way," I say, and get into the driver's side.

"You don't even have a license," he protests. I shush him, and try to remember those 3am driving lessons that Kyle taught me a few years back.

"_Now Ike," Kyle says as I climb into Dad's beat up truck. "You may only be fourteen, but you need to learn how to drive in case I ever get super drunk and I can't drive." _

"_What?" I whine. "Can't you just call Mom to pick you up?" I ask. Kyle gives me a look that lets me know that that is not an option. _

"_Buckle up," he commands. I do. Then he takes me step by step. Key in ignition. Check mirrors. Blah blah blah..._

I'm half sure I remember everything. After he's done getting gas, Shift jumps into the passenger seat, and rummages around in the glove compartment, while motioning to me to drive. He pulls out a tube of fresh purple lipstick, and uses the tiny car mirror that flips open to reapply it. Who's the fag, now? Then he leans against the window, and promptly falls asleep. Leaving me to wonder how the hell to get there. I quickly wade through the mess of cigarette butts and cd cases to see if there's a map. Surprisingly, there is one. Trying to keep my eyes on the road, I open it up. It takes up about half the dashboard. Okay..take the 180 north for about five miles...

I toss the map in the backseat. Jeez, Shift should just through some of this shit in the trunk.

Wait. My grip gets tighter on the wheel.

The trunk.

Shit. I pull of to the side of the road and slam on the breaks. The car jerks forward before halting. Shift's body hits the dashboard, and I hit the steering wheel. No fucking airbags? Sigh. I rub the back of my neck. Ow, major whiplash.

"What the hell?" Shift asks, being fully awake now.  
"Luna!"

"What?"

"Luna's still in the trunk!"

"Shit!"

We quickly get out of the car, and run around to see that the trunk has been busted open, revealing only a spare tire.

No Luna.

"Should I be relieved, or worried?" I asked.

"Uh..."

Okay, let's think this through, Self. Yes, I call myself Self when I'm talking to me. Whatever. Self, the trunk was still closed when we stopped at 711 a few hours back to get chips. And when we got gas. But we were stopped for a while at the gas stop while I figured out directions and shit. She probably got out then. But how? It's impossible to open it from the inside. Unless she called for help? But would be close enough to come get her?"

"Shift?"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer to Middle Park?"

"An hour, maybe a half hour."

Oh, shit.

"Shift, we have to get to Middle Park fast."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't, there may be someone there waiting for us."


	10. Chapter 9: Resist Is Useless

**A/N: GASP! I might actually, y'know, start the plot in this chapter? Because the past 8 have been major fillers. Can't blame a girl for wanting some rising action! This is a pretty intense chapter though, I hope. Maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own stupid ass fucking Hot Topic. I only go there for the badass hello kitty shit.**

**(Ike POV)**

"There it is!" Shift said, pointing to the sign saying 'HOT TOPIC' that was pointing underground. I gulped, hands frozen to the steering wheel. Being asleep on the steps behind the school during lunch seemed like an alternate universe. A universe where I only knew Shift as the smoker guy who flips people off, and I only stressed about my homework.

"Uh..." I hesitate.

"Come on, pussy," he says. I get out of the car, and we walk towards the sign, and probably to the stairs that lead to hell.

(Shift POV)

I miss my old goth group. We would always go over to Henrietta's and just lie there. No responsibility. Now, I have responsibility. For me, and the rest of the world. These fucking vampires must be stopped.

"Ready?" I ask, trying to make my voice sound confident. Goth confident. I look over at the Canadian boy, and he looks back. Somehow, I know that we are...friends. And even if we pretend we don't know eachother after this, that we'll still exchange glances, just like this, everywhere we go. I'm okay with that.

"Here goes something," he says, and we descend down the stairs into Hot Topic.

(Secret POV)

I wait. Wait so long. By the entrance, with all of the jewelery. No clock, but endless ticking. Heart beating in my chest. Unfortunately, this was not a trap in the beginning. I never expected anyone to unravel my mess of yarn. Shift and Ike, eh? Interesting. I hope they put up a fight. I do love a good resistance.

Footsteps echo. They're coming.

My comrade looks up from her concentration briefly. She nods, and I nod. Confirmation.

All of my minions wait too, but in the shadows.

Shift is down first.

I grab him, tackling.

"What the fuck?" He yells. I try to pin him down, but he doesn't let me. Good, good. Strong, this one. He tries to punch me in the nose, but misses, hitting my lower jaw. I punch back, and I get him in the eye.

"Shift? Shift!" Ike is probably running down the stairs. My comrade will get him. I hear a pound, and I smile. Ike's probably down. Now onto this bastard.

I push him, and he stands his ground. He cracks his knuckles.

"Let's do this," he says, as if it's nothing. I take his arm and twist it, and kick him to the ground. He gets up instantaneously, and tries to do the same for me. I dodge, and aim for the gut with my fist.

He does a fucking hulk smash on my chest. I stumble back, knocking down a rack of skinny jeans.

Struggle.

I start to panic.

Is he stronger than me?

He stands over me, looking dominant. For a millisecond, he looks over to see if Ike is okay. In that moment, I jump on his back, and bite his neck.

"Fuck!" Shift yells, and tries to shove me off. "Fucking vamps!" He tries to punch me again, and I kick him away, a swift one in his stomach.

It gives me a split second to look to see how my comrade is doing. Ike's not going down, but he seems more defensive than offensive. Probably because me comrade is a-

Shift punches me, getting me in the nose. Shit. He keeps punching. Stomach. Face. Mouth. I kick him in the crotch then, doing the girl defense. Three minions grab Shift, pinning him against the wall.

I approach him, and spit in his face. "Pathetic bastard!"

He smirks. "I thought vampires don't cuss."

"I'm the Humbug, bitch."

"Humbug!" My comrade yells. I look over. Ike has my comrade pinned to the ground. I race over to Ike, and pull him off, then punch him as hard as I can. He's not as strong as Shift, and goes down. I keep punching, each one harder and faster than the last. Ike doesn't resist. "PUSSY! FAG!" I yell, and I keep trying to make him whine. He's just silent. Bleeding everywhere.

"Ike!" Shift calls out, worry flooding his voice. He wants to help so badly, but my minions are keeping him there. "You bastard!" he yells. "Hit me instead! Goddammit, HIT ME!"

"I thought goths couldn't feel anything!" I yell to him. I stand up, leaving Ike to be a little girl, and I march up to him. Then I take the cash register, and hit him over the head with it. He slumps, blacked out.

Ike struggles to his feet. "Shift!" Then he collapses.

I smirk. They put up a damn good fight. "Take them into separate rooms for interrogation!"

My comrade nods. The minions drag them away. I sit on the floor.

"Good job, Vampir," my comrade says.

I shrug. "The Humbug is the one who fights."


	11. Chapter 10: Ladies and Gentlemen,

**A/N: I'm getting so many positive reviews it makes me feel fucking warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you guys know that I totally stalk anyone who reviews me by reading their profile. You guys have interesting profiles. Anyhoo, I'm making this a longer chapter as a reward for your guys's awesome reviews! **

(Shift's POV)

I don't want to think about it. I don't want to talk about it. But I can't stop from replaying it in my mind. Ike...

"Clamato juice?" 'The Humbug' asks. Fuck this, he's going to be Vampir, or the Douchester in my head.

"I'd like some coffee, actually." He crosses his arms, cross earring dangling a bit. I bet he cried like a bitch when he got his ear pierced. He goes into the staff office and comes back with a styrofoam cup of coffee. How police like. I take a sip of it. He put cream in it. Bastard. I put the cup down, and gently touch my face, adding pressure here and there. It hurts like a motherfucker, but I don't let him know that. I just see if it hurts.

"Who told you about us?" he asks.

"Who didn't, should be the better question."

"Answer me."

"You don't intimidate me."

"I'm sorry. Answer me, or I'll blow the fucking brains out of your friend!" He yells.

"You're a pussy vampire, you can't even handle a gun." I'm about to stand up when two of his minions hold me down tightly. The metal of the chair jars my skin, making it uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah?"

He loads it. Raises it. Burning flicks in his eye, and in an instant, a shot is heard in hear through Hell. But I don't go down. Instead, an assistant crumples to the floor. Blood splatters onto my cheek, and onto my shoulder. Shit. I wipe it off quickly, hoping that blood stains come out. By the look of the Douchester, he totally meant to kill one of his loyal followers. Just to be a douche.

The other assistant, a redhead with a fang necklace, doesn't speak.

"What the hell is going on here?" You'd expect anger to be in my voice. Instead I just sit back, take a sip of my coffee, and put my feet up on the cheap table that provides an adequate footrest.

"Exactly the opposite of what you're supposed to not think," he says, and hits me with the side of the gun. In any other situation, I would've hit back. But now, I just want to shut down. My head throbs in agreement. So I do.

(Ike's POV)

My nerve endings are shot and tense, twitching with any slight movement. I try to stay perfectly still, focusing on breathing to pass the time. Inhale. Exhale. It makes my stomach ache and resist, so I even try to breath less. I'm pretty sure that if I looked in a mirror, I would see an oozing, purple, oversized, bruise.

You know, I was never disgusted with how pathetically weak I was until I saw Shift's eyes when 'The Humbug' was kicking my ass.

Desperate. Pleading. Disappointed.

I swear, if I ever get back, I am working the hell out.

I attempt to move my pinky a fraction of a millimeter.

Raw pain shoots up my entire arm.

At least I can move my eyes around. I've been lying on the ground in this section of wherever I am for quite a while now. By the whiff of heavy hairspray in the air, and the fumes of nail polish killing my brain cells, I think I'm in a beauty area of some sorts. This is one big Hot Topic.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Why am I doing this?

A door swings open, and Shift is thrown into the same room as me, unconscious but breathing. He lies there like a sack of potatoes, and I watch him. Inhale. Exhale.

_Try to sit up, Ike, _I coach myself. Even though it hurts like hell, I manage to push myself up, so I can lean against the wall. But still sitting. I think if I tried to stand up, I would pass out from the pain.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Shift stirs, and his eyes jerk awake. My lip twitches into a small smile. Shift's the strong one. I'm the one who can barely move.

"Where I we?" he asks.

I answer his question with another question.

"Why are we doing this?"

Shift watches me for a few seconds, examining my conditions. Slowly, he says, "Because that dick of a douche is killing innocent people."

"What?" This is much more serious than I thought.

Shift struggles to get on his feet, just like I imagine I would do, and wipes his pants with his hands.

"He randomly shoots his followers for sick pleasure. Or to intimidate me. Either way, he's insane."

"What are we supposed to do?"

Shift walks over to me, and holds out a hand. "Come on then, get up."

We've been avoiding questions a lot today.

"I can't. I'm sure all of the goths in the world would love to be in my condition: in complete, unmanageable, unbelievable pain."

Shift pulls me up anyways, shifting my weight onto his own somehow. Well, I'm still gritting my teeth trying not to scream from the pain, but at least I can look around.

"We're in a bathroom," I say, seeing the stalls and sinks. "And probably a girl's one, judging by the nail polish and perfume scents."

Shift smirks. "No, it's a men's one. There are urinals."

Goddamn I hate Hot Topic.

"We have to leave," Shift says.

"What? No. Shift, I think they're hypnotizing kids into vampires, then releasing them. With one or two extra kept behind for minions," I say. He shakes his head.

"Don't care. Look how beat up you are. This is way too dangerous."

"When does the goth kid care about danger?" I ask, my voice rising a bit. He glares.

"Fuck you. I'm trying to care about you, asshole."

"You never cared about me! You only cared about being a conformist!"

"I AM NOT A CONFORMIST!" Shift yells.

"I don't give a fuck!" I match his voice level. "Why can't you realize that I think that the whole goth thing is idiotic? All you do is sit around and complain, instead of trying to change the world. You bitch about conformity and shit, but all you do is conform to society by wearing black and writing poetry, just like goths should."

"Are you suggesting I'm like everyone else?" Shift asks.

"No. I was done suggesting a long time ago, you conformist bastard."

"Shut the hell up!" Shift says, and pushes me. Another raw surge of hurt powers through my entire body. My knees want to collapse to the cold, germ infested ground. But I can't seem to stop myself.

"All you care about is yourself. You aren't even willing to save innocent lives. Nope, you just want to go home and complain some more. Well maybe if you actually tried for once, not everything would suck so hard."

"Go and suck dicks, fag." It stings for a millisecond, but I keep going.

"See? You calling me a fag is the most unoriginal, cliché, thing you could say to me. Don't you think I don't hear that every fucking day from at least one person? Maybe it's joking, or maybe it's goddamn hatred. But it still sucks every single time."

"I don't care, fag."

"Pot calling the kettle black," I shoot back.

"Oh fuck off."

"I'm sorry for saving the obvious."

"I'm sorry that for myself for having to put up with you. You can't even win against a douche vamp."

"Neither could you!"

"At least I put up a fight!"

My eyes flicker towards a mirror. Bruises and blood cover my body.

Shift is staring at my injuries too. I can hear something outside.

Footsteps.

"I really thought you were different," I say.

Shift walks towards me until we're breaths apart.

He puts a gentle hand on the back of my neck, and bring his head to mine.

Into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 11: Let's All Pretend

(Shift's POV)

People say that they feel fireworks.

They couldn't be more wrong.

I felt fire. Burning through everything.

Destroying the walls around us, suddenly everything free.

Time slowed down, turning seconds into hours.

I didn't mind.

Ike ran a free hand through my hair, kissing back with more passion I had ever seen in him.

My purple lipstick was moving onto his lips.

I was never expecting this.

But I knew if I stopped now I would never forgive myself.

_Are you gay?_ The question begs an answer.

I didn't have one. I guess I fail.

Who cares?

I think I'm happy.

(Ike's POV)

It's not what I expected my first kiss to be like.

I expected it to be gentle and slow, sharing equally.

This is hunger and greed.

I think I prefer this one more.

I'm pretty sure my lips are going to be stained with his lipstick.

I am kissing a boy.

Wrapping my head around it seems like an impossible task, so I just enjoy this...

…

Clatter.

The noise is loud, so Shift and I jump apart instantly.

"Oh. Em. Gee." We turn around to the voice of the female voice.

Luna dropped a tray of food.

Frozen, staring at us.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" she shrieks.

"Run," Shift says, and I obey. We push past Luna out the door, running.

We duck in the hoodie section, where there's a lot of black.

I'm breathing heavily, and not because of the running.

"My plan worked perfectly," Shift says.

"What plan?" I ask.

"Well, there's nothing fangirls love more than a little slash or yaoi. So it would stand to reason that if I...kissed...you, then she'd either be frozen, or squeal and let us go," Shift explained.

…

…..

Shatter.

Suddenly all of my bruises and cuts hurt all at once.

My first kiss was a joke.

"You're...You're...You're an ass!" I yell. Then I walk away.

I'm going to save these people.

First, I have to find out where that fucking vampire is.

**A/N: Short short SHORT chapter. I know. Okay, look, I have a confession to make: This is my first kiss scene in fanfiction ever. I was really nervous, and I hope you guys like it. Sorry again for the short update!**


	13. Chapter 12: Maybe, Just Maybe

**A/N: (READ: IMPORTANT) I think some people might be, I don't know, angry, about the kiss. They just wanted them to be friends. Well, you shouldn't be angry. Because I told you specifically not to INFER, PREDICT, OR GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN! Just read, cheesus. **

**Sorry for not updating as fast as usual, though. My computer caught a virus and it needs to go to the doctor, I have a History project due tomorrow that I haven't started (!) and I have an F in math. So writing fanfics isn't that high up on my list. But, patience and you will be rewarded with some ACTION PACKED SOUTH PARK PLOTS! HIIIIYAH! -_-'**

**(**Ike POV)

On my way, I grab a switchblade from the I'm Emo But Cute! Stand.

I'll cut this bastard up.

(Shift's POV)

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Hear that?

That's the sound of my head banging against the wall.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _

Fuck my life.

(Ike's POV)

If you were in a jumbo sized Hot Topic, that has individual rooms with different kinds of clothes, instead of just in one open space, where would you look first? That's right, the book and media room. Most likely filled with songs by Death Cab For Cutie and My Chemical Romance cds. Don't forget all of those truly awful vampire novels.

I hide behind a bookshelf and attempt to listen in.

"Bella, I love you..." a voice echoes from the other side. What?

"Jacob..."

"Boo werewolves!" Robotic voices join together. Werewolves?

No.

They can't be...

Is he hypnotizing them with...

Twilight?

Oh, god.

"Listening in?" A voice from behind me asks.

The cold barrel of a gun pressures against the back of my head.

I take in a deep breath.

Vampir.

(Shift's POV)

_Go after him, man, _I begged myself.

_No. He made the choice to be a complete idiot, who am I to stop him?_

_Yes._

_No._

_YES. _

_Fuck you!_

_That, is called masturbation, Shift._

_Shut up, Self! _

Goddamn I hate myself.

_Would you forgive yourself if he got hurt, or even worse, DIED?_

Sigh.

Better go and check to see he's okay.

He went towards the book room or something.

I pull out a cigarette, and light it. God, I haven't had one of these in hours.

I'll make a list.

Reasons Why I Should Go After Him

One: He'd go after me.

Two: He was willing to listen to 9 inch nails. Even when I was a dick about Mika.

Three: He plays the drums(I learned this at some point on the drive). So do I.

Four: He's more of a nonconformist than me.

Five: He looked so goddamn vulnerable when he was lying there on the bathroom floor.

Six: He doesn't smile like a conformist nazi cheerleader. He smiles like a trusting person.

Seven:He's a fuck good kisser.

Ignore the last one. Seven reasons=I better get my ass after him.

(Shift's POV)

Distractions. Distractions are great. The books have that new book smell. Except for the blaring of Twilight, it's dead silent. You could hear dust smash the ground. I can hear Vampir inhaling. Exhaling. Inhaling. Exhaling. He loads the gun, and I can hear every click.

"As soon as you see that movie, my dead Canadian boy, you'll be...hooked."

"That would be a better word choice if it was a pirate movie," I point out.

"Do you want your fucking brains blown out now, flappy head?"

"That's a stereotype, and quit racist. I haven't had a flappy head since I was in kindergarten."

"Is this how you're hypnotizing everyone? With Twilight and vampire novels?"

"Yep. And that's how I'll hypnotize you, too."

"Never."

"You asked for it."

My breathing got a bit faster. His, a bit slower.

Pound. Pound. I could feel my heart beat. Or maybe it's Vampir's. I vaguely remember the book Tell Tale Heart with the guy hearing a heart beat and his insanity.

Insane.

Yep.

I could hear a faint click. Safety off of the gun.

"I can't wait any longer, let's just spill your guts now, shall we?"

(**Shift's POV)**

I have to keep myself from crying out when I see Vampir sneak up behind Ike. I don't bother to hear his monologue or whatever, I just need to find something. I run, no, I sprint to the hair and bathroom places, grab hairspray, and my lighter.

It's kindergarten all over again.

I burn everything in sight.

Clothes, racks, shoes, jewelery, books. It's all up in flames. I can't watch the majestic flickering for very long. I've got to find Ike.

(**Ike's POV**)

Vampir sniffs.

"Do you smell...smoke?"

Then I hear a crash, and quickly turn around.

Shift's standing, hands in fists.

Vampir's on the ground.

I could kiss him.

"THE PLACE IS ON FIRE, RUN!" He yells.

"What about the others?" I ask, talking about the hypnos.

"No time!" He says, desperate.

"Yes there is!"

"Ike, I'm not leaving you!"

His eyes are so pleading, unlike anything I've ever seen before. Screw what everyone wants to think. I'm in love with this man. I don't know if it's platonic or romantic, but I love him.

I just hope he trusts me.

I give him a smile.

"I'm conforming against you, Charlie," I say, using his real name. Then I run into where the movie is playing. Everyone's still watching Twilight.

I take a chair, and with all of my force, I throw it at the screen. It shatters, and everyone snaps back into reality. I guess they can only be hypnotized completely when the movie's over.

"THE FUCKING PLACE IS ON FIRE, GET OUT OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO!" I scream. They look vaguely into space to the moment, then realize something: they have no fucking clue where they are. They screech like a horror film and race towards the exit, pushing a pullung.

I get lost in the crowd of people.

Where's Shift?

Did he leave?

I feel a hand grabbing mine.

"I got you!" Shift says from behind me.

He always has.


	14. Chapter 13: Back To The Start

**A/N: I'm racking my mind thinking of how I could possibly make a sequel so I won't have to end this. I can't think of one. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. But we're getting close. **

We're struggling against the crowd, avoiding the bright flames next to us. I'm clutching Shift's hand and he squeezes tight. The trepidation of possible death made me hold on to him with my dear life. Shift starts coughing, wheezing, chest heaving. The smoke. But wouldn't he be more immune to smoke because of his heavy smoking? Or the opposite...

Shift closes his eyes and collapses. The flames begin to lick hungrily at me, begging to engulf me with hot fiery hell.

"SHIFT! SHIFT!"

They catch up.

(Shift's POV)

_I can't leave Ike, I keep thinking, as I black out. _

_I wake up in a graveyard. Not underneath the shiver-inducing dirt, at least. Above ground, curled up in a ball. A soft wind blows through the trees, causing small goosebumps to rise on my pale arms. Before everything, before the burning, before this trip, before Ike...well, a deserted graveyard would have been terribly romantic. I would recite my dark poetry while sucking another stick down. I would light candles with Henrietta. The Crow would bring his black umbrella, and shield us from any mourners. Scar would play his violin. I miss that. I miss my allies of darkness. I miss being apart of something._

"_Shift?" A voice calls out, a shadow in this mass land of the dead. "SHIFT!" the voice is higher now. Desperation leaks out and floods everything. _

"_Hello?" I ask, my voice monotone. Exactly like before. _

_Ike crosses my line of view, face close to mine. "Shift, we need to wake up."_

"_What's the point? Life's ending anyways. All we can do is wait for the fire to come, and we can die with dignity. This whole life has been a dragging rage of humanity, waiting for the bleak world to overcome and swallow us whole. Well, I'm greased up and ready to be eaten. Where's Death for his snack?"_

"_Oh, god. Shift, you are not becoming a typical goth kid again. You are going to come with me, we are going to leave this place, and then you can be goth and annoying all you goddamn want."_

"_No."_

"_You're going to die in a fucking Hot Topic, dude!"_

"_Don't care."_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Fuck off."_

"_Shift, please. I don't want to die."_

"_Leave, then."_

"_I'm not leaving without you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we're friends."_

_I kiss him. It's not out of love, it's not romantic; it's only out of joy. _

_I pull away, and hug him._

"_Shift..."_

"_If you want, you can call me Charlie."_

"_I don't know. I'd have to think about that."_

_I smile. We sit there, ignoring what's outside of our little bubble._

"Ike? Shift? Speak to me!" A voice breaks through the barrier.

(Ike's POV)

I jerk awake, back to the scene of Hot Topic and the flames. But this time, Kenny McCormick's face is in mine. But Mysterion's mask is over his eyes, and he's panting.

"Kenny?"

"Hey, Little Kyle!" he says, cracking a grin. I roll my eyes. Oh how I hate that nickname.

"What are you doing here? How's life?" I ask. He looks quickly around.

"Can we talk when there isn't a fire, and the ground isn't going to collapse on me?" Kenny asks. I nod. Then I look to Shift, to tell him we're leaving.

He's still unconscious.

"Shift?"

No answer.


	15. Chapter 14: Purely Everything

**A/N: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. This chapter took a lot, a LOT, of thought, time, effort, and utter concentration. You better goddamn review. The goths are OOC for a reason, here. I would like you to read this though. Really read it. Let it sink in, whether you agree with what Red points out here or not.**

**Disclaimer: All of this higher level of thinking bullshit is mine. But you're welcome to believe in it too.**

_Ike leaves me. _

_He leaves._

_I bring my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth._

_I'm left in my brain._

_Dreamworld._

_Subconscious, what will you bring me today? _

_I see a figure walking slowly towards me._

_Ike?_

_No._

_Henrietta calmly heads towards me, umbrella twirling behind her in an elegant fashion. She's gotten skinnier since middle school, but her pear hips give her a motherly fashion. Don't tell her this, but that's what I thought of her. The mother of the group. She kneels down to me, and brushes a piece of hair out of my face. _

"_You look like shit, Charlie."_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Too bad. That's who you are now."_

"_But I want to be goth."_

_She gives me one of her rare, small, closed-lips smiles. "You still are, Charlie. But you've got a new identity."_

"_As?"_

"_As you. You'll still be KinderGoth. You'll still be the small little smartass you were way back when, no matter how huge your muscles are. You'll still be the kid of the group. We'll still feel obligated to treat you as such."_

"_I don't need to taken care of anymore. I can survive on my own."_

"_You've shown that. You went after the vampires without us. You took initiative even when we weren't there to guide you. I'm proud of you."_

_That makes me feel good, in a way. Like I haven't failed them._

"_I don't want to face the outside yet, though," I admit. "I want to stay in this dreamworld and not have responsibilities."_

"_That's not like you, Charlie. You're the guy who's brave. Who is ready to face the world when it needs him. And, Charlie, the world is calling. Answer." She pats my shoulder, and leaves. I bite my lip. I'm not ready._

_Parker comes. His curly hair is even wilder than it was when he was a senior. He's wearing a black victorian cape, and has his ever ready cane. He examines me quickly._

"_Your purple lipstick has been wiped off. Why is that?" he asks. My lips tilt upward._

"_Not exactly wiped off. Kissed off, perhaps," I say. He chuckles._

"_You've always been the risk taker."_

"_Hey, Parker? Explain to me what's going on."_

"_This isn't your subconscious speaking," he says. "It's actually us. Henrietta knew you were in trouble, and in an unconscious state, so we got together. A bit of gothic magic, and here I am."_

"_Whoa."_

"_Yeah. And, Charlie, I think you're wild and crazy and it was hard to restrain you. You still are. But now with a bit of knowledge, you've put it to good use. You drove all the way to Middle Park with that Canadian boy-"_

"_Ike, his name is Ike," I interrupt._

"_-Yeah, Ike. Anyways, you went to Hot Topic, and acted on instincts. You acted on passion. You acted right. All of those years coaching you paid off. Teaching you to read, to put on makeup, to ignore the mainstream, to believe in what you thinks right, and to right some deep poetry while you're doing it. It's more than we could've asked for you to do all of this."_

_...I'm not crying. Totally not._

"_Thanks."_

"_I can only praise you in dreamworld, Charlie. But I do hope you know how much everything we've done...is...well...important. In a way. But you still need to finish this."_

"_I know." I lower my head, hair covering my eyes. _

_Parker lifts my chin with his cane. "Hey, perk up. You're a hero in the goth community, and a plus: you're in love."_

_I laugh. He laughs too; the first time I've heard. "Thanks, Parker."_

"_Go save the world," he says. "But remember all of the goth inside you!" Then he's gone._

_I'm considering waking up. But...I can't peg exactly why I can't. _

_Scar, or Red, as I'll call him, approaches me. Breathing through his mouth. His hair is still a splash of red on black, but it's smoother. Like he actually brushed it. He flips it out of his eyes, and it goes to the exact same place. I reach out to him._

"_Red..." I whine._

"_Jesus, midget. Stop being a pussy."_

"_Hi, Red."_

_He smirks. "Hey." He gets down to my level on the ground. "Missed you."_

"_That's not very goth of you to say."_

_Red sits next to me then, getting out a clove cigarette. He looks off to the full moon. "Maybe not. But, I've been thinking. This goth image we have? It's not us, man. I think after a while, we formed our own kind of goth. The deeper thinking kind. The one who is more in tuned to what they actually believe; other than what we're supposed to think. Most goths just mindlessly worship shit bands and black. Us? Our group? Knew exactly what we liked about the world, and what was fucked up. You? You, are better than all of us. Because you realized that first. That it's okay to write awesome poetry and hate pink, all while embracing your laughter and love."_

"_Love?" I ask._

"_Yeah, man. Love. I think that's what's so non-goth about me. I think love is beautiful. Fuck the guys who are too wuss to admit it. Romantic or platonic, everyone falls in love. With Parker? We were in love, no matter how much we like to deny it. Maybe it was purely friendship and experimenting. But really? I got manic, insane butterflies inside my stomach with every kiss. Even Henrietta knew the beauty of that. Now you know. You've been through it now. The love. How was your first kiss?"_

"_Mind blowing. Amazing. Confusing. But...gorgeous." I realize that now._

"_I thought so. We would wonder about you, Charlie. In elementary, you were fucking hardcore. Slitting yourself and confessing your love to Satan and shit. We always knew that wasn't the real you. You were so naïve. But now? You're one of the lovelies, man. You finally figured it out."_

"_Figured out what?"_

"_That sometimes it's what you think is beautiful that makes it so."_

_I thought of what I think is beautiful._

_Rain on windows._

_Stretches of black sky._

_The indescribable bond that our "goth" group has._

_Being able to love someone, just because you want to._

_And, goddamn, I think that everything that's happened in the past few days, has been beautiful. And I didn't want to give that beauty up._

"_I want to wake up," I say. I repeat it. Again._

"_You've found the beauty."_

_I hugged Red, and sent a silent thank you to Henrietta and Parker._

_I am Charlie. I am Shift. _

_Charlie Shift._

_And I am going to face the world, with all of it's beauty. _

_I am going to face this particular destiny. _

My eyes flutter open, facing Ike.

"Hi," I say, breathless.

I'm ready.

**A/N2: That was a lot of words. You guys better review that cheesy work of art that was this chapter. **


	16. Chapter 15: Gimme Sympathy

**A/N: I'm really dreading writing every chapter. Every word means one step closer to the end. And I hate goodbyes. Especially permanent ones. **

**I love all of you guys. Really.**

**Some thoughts(Totally don't have to read this):**

**I think of Shift as an amp. You whisper him all of these things, and he can yell them 10x louder to get the message out. Whether anyone is listening or not, he doesn't care. As long as his vibrations hit the ground, and as long as he can see what creations he can weave. He needs someone to plug him in, though. Needs to have those thoughts. Not as independent as he wants to be. But he'll get there. He's determined.**

**I think of Ike as a yo-yo. You try to change him, make him go in your direction, influence him, but he'll just bounce right back to his own right. He's loose and gangly and makes a bright impact, and never fails to make you smile. His string may break, he may lose his way, he may even give up on finding someone. But there his is, still bright. Still colorful. Just as strong as he ever was. **

**Just some thoughts. **

(Ike's POV)

That ignited explosions in my stomach, making everything warm and joyful. I brushed his hair out of his face, smiling.

"Come on, Charlie Shift. We have to go," I say. Kenny nods, and heaves Shift onto his shoulders.

Then it's a race against time. It's difficult. Everything is falling to the ground like dominoes, pushing the next, until it's all on the ground. We avoid the shards and splinters, footwork quick and steady. It's all a fast paced rush of adrenaline. I never get why people crave for the thrill. I don't feel like a hedonist. I don't hear sirens or blood rushing. I just hear the slowing of my heart, and the thump of the soul of this rotting place. If I was badass, I would take a cigarette and light it with the fire, which I'm not entirely sure is possible. I would run out of here, say some snappy one-liner, then be on my way. But I'm Ike Broflovski. I play in soccer and I suck at math, rock at drums. I'm in high school, and I laugh at stupid things. I'm just a guy. Not some badass. And right now, my only goal was getting to the stairs and getting the fuck out of here.

The flames were licking at the ceiling boards. AKA, the thing that keeps the place up. You could hear it crackling. Collapsing. Behind us.

You could hear a scream.

A woman.

Luna.

I turn around, but all I see is a mass of wooden boards and smoke. Kenny puts down Shift, and faces behind us.

"I'm going after her," he says.

"Are you crazy?" I ask. "You'll die."

He faces me. Then smiles ridiculously huge. "Yup."

"Why would you do that?"

He gently taps his mask. "Because I'm a hero." Then Mysterion leaps back into the fire.

Shift stands up, looking majestic and awesome.

"And we'll never deny that!" He calls after the fleeting body. Then the cape disappears.

More screams to our right. Some male.

Shift's eyes sparkle. "Let's go out like heroes, too."

I nod. "Right."

Bass thumping.

Heart pumping.

We rush into the smoke.

It's all grey, and it's hard to separate body from object.

Shift holds onto my hand, fingers clasping. We're still following the screams. They drift and waver, about to choke.

We're still crawling towards the voice when the twitching human it belongs to appears.

He's coughing, chest heaving. Face even more pale then the makeup that rests on it. Lips cracking.

"Vampir, you bastard," Shift says.

"Please...help...me..." he moans. Shift and I exchange glances.

"You've killed people, without mercy," I begin. "Why should we treat you any differently?"

"Because...I'm...sorry..." It's a weak excuse.

"You're not just sorry. Your "sorry" ass deserves to be in juvie for a long, long time. You are sick, and a scab like you doesn't need to live in this society, no matter how fucked up it already is," Shift says.

"Please..."

I stare into the eyes. The eyes of a beast. A beast who's dying.

I take pity on the soul, and start to drag him out.

"What are you doing?" Shift asks.

"Giving sympathy to those who do not deserve it."

Shift eventually drags the bloody bloke with me, and we're back in the clearing.

"That's all we're dragging your sorry arse to," Shift says. And then we're back to the stairs. Luna is there, the hero is not.

Shift takes my hand.

We look to eachother.

Nodding.

Agreeing.

Today is the day.

The day for miracles.

For fireworks.

For bravery.

For laughter.

For finally.

Finally.

Finally conquering it all.

And it starts by leaving.

What we start to do.


	17. Chapter 16: This Is Never

**A/N: The reason this took so long to come out? I didn't want this to end. There is still an epilogue to go. Thank you SO DAMN MUCH to my reviewers, I love every one of you. And I'll make the epilogue longer if you review this chapter! **

**I should be studying for writing finals...**

**Song in this chapter: This Is Not The End by The Bravery**

We clutch hands like we won't survive. But we run up the stairs, leaving behind doubts and flames. The door is red hot, and Shift pushes it with his shoulder, and it collapses. We emerge above ground, and I take a moment to breath fresh air.

_Tell me  
Come on tell me what you can  
Even as you wait for death you're wiser than I am  
Tell me what does it mean to exist  
I am not a scientist I must believe in more than this  
And I can not accept  
That everything is real  
Is only what our eyes can see  
And our hands can feel _

My legs go numb, and I collapse to my knees, sucking all the oxygen I could possibly get. Shift lies next to me. There are people around us, shivering and not knowing what to do. I'll...I'll deal with it later. Right now, I just want to breathe. The moon is high up in the sky, only a sliver crescent. I watch it, and the clouds moving with it. I have no idea what day it is, what time, or how much trouble I'll be in when I get home. I don't care; Shift is here next to me, and he's alive.

(Shift's POV)

I knew that this would be one crazy-shit adventure. I reach into my pocket, taking out my last cigarette. I light it with shaky hands, and take one deep drag.

"Can I take a breath of that?" Ike asks.

"No," I tell him firmly.

He doesn't protest.

The night is calm, subtle. I can still hear the crackling inside, but really, all I need is this.

Then I hear the sirens wail, coming closer. Fire trucks. Shit.

"Come on, we gotta go," I say, nudging Ike.

"A few more minutes," he whines.

"Do you really want cops asking us exactly what happened?"

Ike gets this disturbed look in his eyes, and shivers. "Let's go."

It's a miracle the car keys are somehow still in my pocket. I quickly press the little button, and we scurry in. I check the mirrors and see if they're here yet.

I give the Hot Topic sign a middle finger, and we pull out into the streets.

Making off like bandits.

_Not even earth can hold us  
Not even life controls us  
Not even the ground can keep us down  
The memories in my head  
Are just as real the time we spent  
You always be close to me  
My friend  
This is not the end_

After driving for about an hour, my eyes start to droop. God, when was the last time I've slept? I realize with agony that it was in the ride over here. Damn.

"Wanna find a motel?" I ask. Ike nods, not saying a word. I wonder if he's just thinking, or dead tired too. We settle for a cheap motel that advertises 'VACANCEE'. The greasy counter guy doesn't ask anything, just takes our money and tosses us keys. The room has one double bed and a couch. I sprawl on the couch, and close my eyes. Ike just curls up on the bed, and we sleep for centuries.

(Ike's POV)

When the sun streams in through the torn, blood stained curtains in the morning, I don't want to get up. Because I see that somehow Shift got into the double bed, and has his arm draped over my chest; snoring lightly. I smile, and know that it finally worked out okay. No more vampires, no more Hot Topic, no more confusion. I'm just here with my...best friend.

(Shift's POV)  
I wake up to Ike reading the newspaper and holding out a cup of straight black coffee to me. I sip it eagerly, enjoying the slight burn it gives to my tongue. I imagine my tongue turning black and crisp every time I drink coffee.

"Underground Hot Topic was burned to smithereens last night, blah blah blah, suspicions of torture, brainwashing, and other means of cruelty...no one has been proven to have started the fire..." Ike reads from the paper. I grab it from him, crumple it up, and toss it behind my back; not bothering to see where it landed.

"Screw that, we're not even going to think about that."

"What if they find fingerprints?" Ike asks.

"They will find millions of fingerprints everywhere. Besides, Vampir was the one behind all of this."

"What if he tells the police our names?"

"I don't think he knows our real names, first and last. He also owes us for saving his life."

Ike nods.

"I like how this has become," he says, looking out the window. I look too. The cars zoom by, the birds sing softly, and the sun is too damn bright. But the way Ike gazes out the window, it makes me smile.

Someday, I'll be brave enough to kiss him again.

_I see  
I can see you're so afraid  
You wear it like a silver hood on you even fear looks good  
I wish I wish I had some words to give  
But all I can think to say  
Is I'll be with you everyday _

The South Park sign appears in the distance, and my stomach clenches in both dread and relief. This shit town, in a way, has it subtle charms. Ugly, horrific, vomit inducing charms. But at least this town didn't turn me into the cheesy dreamy love-sick bastard I am right now. Middle Park is to blame for that.

"So this is it," Ike says.

"What?"

"We'll go back to school, never making eye contact. Pretending this never happened."

"Well," I say with a sigh. "That's probably true. But, you're wrong in a way. School and daylight will separate us, that's for sure. We do need to keep up reputations..."

"Screw reputations!"

"You didn't let me finish," I say, holding up my index finger. "Daylight separates us. But we'll always have the night."

"And the fire," Ike says.

"And the fire."

_Not even life controls us  
Not even the ground can keep us down  
The memories in my head  
I just realized the time we spent  
You'll always be close to me  
My friend  
This is not the end _

I pull up to the Broflovski driveway. Kyle has been waiting, somehow knowing that we would be there.

"Hey, fuckers!" Kyle says with a huge grin, poking his head in through the passenger side window.

"Oh, shit..." Ike says, sinking down lower into his seat.

"You are goddamn lucky, Mr. Ike," Kyle continues. "Because you have such an AWESOME big brother."

"Yeah, right," he says, rolling his eyes. I stay silent. This is not my conversation.

"While you and your boyfriend have been off fucking and 'discovering yourselves'-"

"We were not!"

Kyle ignores him, continuing, "-I have had to cover your ass. Mom and Dad were away a lot anyways, but I lied and said you were at a friend's house to practice soccer and whatnot."

"For three days?" I interject, raising an eyebrow.

"_Several _friend's houses, then. It's not like Dad actually cared, he was thrilled that you were stepping up your game with sports."

"But-"

"Say thank you, you ungrateful little bro!" Kyle says.

"Thank you," Ike says, sighing.

"Better," Kyle says. "And thank _you, _Shift or whatever you choose to call yourself, for watching after him."

Ike blushes a deep scarlet.

"Your welcome," I mumble. "Now get your head out of my goddamn car, and you both need to get inside!" I snap. Ike chuckles, and opens the car door.

_La la la la la  
This is not the end  
La la la l al la  
This is not the end _

"These, are our last lines to eachother?" Ike asks as Kyle scurries away. "Aren't they supposed to be more meaningful?"

"The words never are," I say. Then I lean over and give him one last kiss. God, I am turning into some cheesy dreamer. Whatever.

I turn the car into reverse, and head into the night; flames lingering in my memory.

_I don't care  
I don't care what you believe  
As long as you are in my heart  
You're just as real as me  
Maybe even more  
Someone has touched so many lives  
Can never never die _


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it. The epilogue. FULL AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END. **

You know that one fairytale, where everything turns out okay, and the girl and the boy kiss on the hilltop then stare off into the distance?

Shift tried to read one of those once, and he ended up chucking it out the window, and it hit an older Butters Scotch on the head.

I have a better story.

It's about a goth and an athlete, who completely hated eachother. It's a cliché, I know. Unpopular and popular.

Did I mention that they were both guys?

That they saved the universe from the evil that is Hot Topic spawned vampires?

That they kind of, sort of, basically are in some completely bullshit like love?

Yeah, now you're interested.

But you already read that story.

Some of might've hated it completely, some of you might've gone out in a fangirl squeal.

Honestly?

I don't care either way.

My name is Ike Broflovski, and I am living the life I chose.

I am a conformist to what I want.

They were sitting on top Shift's car(he had finally bought his own) in that same dark field, three months later.

There was no girl tied up in the trunk.

No chasing after crazy fucked up vampire freaks.

It was Ike and Shift, eating cheesy poofs, staring up at the moon.

No words were exchanged.

If you must know, they are not dating. At least, they don't think of it that way. Nobody knows that they're even gay, except for a few handful. Parents have been omitted, and screw whatever the school wants to know. Honestly, even though Shift hates admitting it, they're perfectly happy how they are.

They were graduating in a few months.

They're still not sure where they want to go to college, but they decided a week ago they were going together, no matter where they wanted to go.

Ike wants to be a psychologist.

Shift kind of wants to be a math engineer, with a minor in literature. All of his goth allies wanted him to go to their university, to "reunite the forces of darkness". Even though that'd be completely awesome, the thought of them looming behind his shoulder, snickering at his every conformity, and criticizing his relationship, was sickening. Even though they helped him with that realization and everything, he knew his them, and they were judgmental. No matter what people like to think.

Ike never really had any true friends to begin with, and his parents are assholes, so he has no real ties. He has no urge, AT FUCKING ALL, to go to the same college as Kyle did. Imagine what kind of a reputation his only brother must have left while there. Him and Stan are moving in together in the big apple, and Ike had to hold back the urge to cry. His parents didn't even want to speak to Kyle, saying he was making too big of a decision, and that there's still a chance to date girls. Kyle got in a big fight with them, and there was a lot of screaming.

"_I chose to be who I am, Ike. Don't let anyone tell you who the fuck you should be, because you kick ass all on your own," _was the last thing Kyle said to him before he left.

Shift would never, ever, EVER, admit to this, but Ike's brother scared the shit out of him. Mostly because he had a very long chat with him before Kyle left to NY. It included threats of "accidental" murder if he mistreated his brother in any way.

Like Shift would ever do that.

Because, he thinks to himself, Ike is pretty much the best damn thing that has ever happened to him

He thinks this as he subtly takes Ike's hand.

As he looks up at the sky.

As everything is just perfect.

Honestly, readers, I think this fairytale is better.

_**end. **_

**A/N: Applause, anyone? Just a little? Fine, whatever. **

**Yes, this is the end end. No more. I love all of you guys, even the bad reviewers. You have shaped this story how it is today. I know a lot of you guys stopped reading after it turned romantic, and I understand that, I honestly do. But I don't care how much you hate it. You guys were so supportive, and forgave me through the much delayed updates and fluff. Thank you. **

**As of news of a sequel, I am still considering. There's an idea jumbling around of writing about their college years, but I do have a lot of mult-chaps I need to finish, so it will be a long time before I even start it. Don't hold your breath, guys. But if you're willing to wait, that'd be awesome. Also, I am looking for someone willing to co-write the sequel with me. You must be able to write from either Shift or Ike's POV, be able to come up with plot lines and twists on their own without having to ask me every time, and be obliged to bend a little if I don't like it. And, of course, be a good writer. If you are interested, tell me. I will probably ask for a short sample writing from either Shift or Ike's POV about anything. If this intimidates you, keep in mind that I probably won't get around to the sequel for a while, and you'll have some time to do this. If you'd rather just read it, tell me that too. A deciding factor is whether or not people will read it.**

**I'd like it if you'd review either way, it really boosts moral. **

**Again, thank you for putting up with this shit. **

**It means a lot to me. **

**Love to you all, your friendly neighborhood THG. **


	19. Sequel News

**Hey, just wanted to let you know that there is a sequel for this story now up, called Cult Fiction. It's cowritten by ecrounox, check her out. The story is on my profile, and is totally awesome so far.**

**CHECK IT OUT. **


End file.
